


Airbending (or lack thereof)

by mythicalqueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, its barely kyalin they aren't together in it but they talk and its vaguely gay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalqueen/pseuds/mythicalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya stayed quiet for a moment, both trying to figure out what to say and waiting for Lin to give up and leave. But Kya could read auras, and Lin’s was determined with hints of worry sewn in like embroidery. It was touching, really. “Is it bad that I’m glad my father is dead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airbending (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour so its not great but i wanted to talk about kya and aang's relationship a little
> 
> Illustration: http://frenchmarypoppinsbarbie.tumblr.com/post/141865920522/fic

Sniffle.

Lin turned, surprised by the sudden noise, soft as it may have been. She recognized the source immediately. She hadn’t expected her to be in the city, though. Kya was leaning against the short, cold, metal railing, facing the statue of her father but her eyes were downcast, staring into the water, vision blurred by tears that wouldn’t quite fall. It was rare for Lin to see Kya upset. Well, really it was still rare for Lin to see Kya much at all. Still, even though it really wasn’t her strong suit, Lin figured she should at least try to comfort Kya. 

Not wanting to startle her, Lin quietly walked over and leaned against the railing a few feet away from Kya, barely in her peripheral vision, but there anyways. As she approached, she noticed Kya bending the water below slightly, creating tiny waves in the otherwise calm bay. Her armor-like uniform squeaked slightly as she bent a bit, mirroring Kya’s position albeit more stiffly, but Kya didn’t acknowledge the sound, if she even heard it though. She must have, Lin figured. Kya clearly wasn’t meditating, and she’d always been observant.

Lin cleared her throat, and Kya jumped a little, turning to face her. Maybe she hadn’t heard her before, or maybe she wasn’t expecting Lin to do anything other than sit there. “You okay?” Lin asked awkwardly, even though she knew the answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kya lied unconvincingly. The tears in her eyes were still painfully visible, practically sparkly now that they were out of the shadows and in the sunlight.

“I may not be able to read auras, but I was a detective, you know. I can tell you’re lying.”

Kya laughed, though in truth it was less of a laugh and more of an amused exhale. She smiled at Lin, too, but it wasn’t entirely happy. “I don’t think I ever congratulated you on the promotion, Chief. I know I’m a little late, but aren’t I always?”

“Stop deflecting, Kya,” Lin said softly yet sternly. It was equally exasperated, commanding, and concerned. Very Lin.

Kya stayed quiet for a moment, both trying to figure out what to say and waiting for Lin to give up and leave. But Kya could read auras, and Lin’s was determined with hints of worry sewn in like embroidery. It was touching, really. “Is it bad that I’m glad my father is dead?”

“I’m not the person to ask.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Lin shrugged nonchalantly, but Kya could read auras. “Why?” Lin asked.

“The new airbenders. I’m glad he’s not here. Tenzin wishes he were. Dad would’ve been so excited. He’d have loved rebuilding his nation.”

“So why are you glad he can’t?”

“It’s not... quite that. It is, but it isn’t. I wasn’t the biggest disappointment. I wasn’t his favorite, that was always Tenzin, but at least he could waterbend with me. I had bending, so I wasn’t the biggest disappointment. No matter what I did, I still had a safety net.”

“Bumi,” Lin said. Kya nodded.

“It was nice. I didn’t have the pressure of continuing on the line, but I wasn’t completely neglected by Dad either. But Bumi has airbending, too, now. My safety net would be gone. I’d be the biggest disappointment. There are plenty of waterbenders. I was just one more, but at least I could bend. With two airbending sons and his nation on the rise again, Dad wouldn’t give a damn about me. It’s selfish, I know, but with him dead, I’m spared from being demoted.”

“Sometimes I’m glad my mom is gone, too. Not that anything is really different than it was.”

“You’re a metalbender, and Chief of Police. You’re carrying on her legacy. I’m sure she’s proud.”

“She doesn’t know the meaning of the word. And anyways, I think she always liked Su more. In spite of her rebellious nature or because of it, I’m not sure.”

“Our parents sure fucked us up, didn’t they?” Kya commented with a smile. Lin laughed.

“Speak for yourself. I turned out great.”

Kya grinned and almost laughed, but didn’t quite. “Yeah. You did,” she said genuinely. Lin blushed and straightened quickly.

“I should go,” she said, starting to walk away.

“Thanks, Lin,” Kya called out as Lin hurried back to the police station, even though her shift was over.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! also i appreciate feedback so that'd be cool


End file.
